


Bring On The Dancing Horses

by margaritaville_antifa



Category: My Little Pony, Yes (Band)
Genre: Drug Use, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21967123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaritaville_antifa/pseuds/margaritaville_antifa
Summary: Trevor and Chris go to a world run by God's most terrifying creature.
Relationships: Trevor Rabin/Chris Squire, Trevor Rabin/random girl pony
Kudos: 1





	Bring On The Dancing Horses

Trevor was lounging around on the couch, enjoying another lazy Saturday afternoon, when suddenly, he heard Chris yell out from the bathroom. “HELP! I’M STUCK IN THE TUB!”

“Good grief, not again.” Trevor jumped up and ran to the now flooding bathroom and saw Chris flopping around in the white porcelain tub.

“Trevor! Thank god you're here!” Chris said. “I was just having a soak and all the sudden i felt this weird force pulling me down! I can’t get up!!”

“Don’t worry! I'll pull you out!”

Trevor grabbed hold of Chris’s arm and mustered all the strength he could to pull him out. But it was to no avail. He looked at the water which was emitting a strange purple glow. “What the hell?” He felt the pull getting stronger as Chris was getting dangerously close to going completely underwater and unless he let go, he’d be dragged down with him. But he couldn't leave his lover behind. He'd never be able to live with himself.

Chris was now submerged and Trevor’s arms were all the way in the water. He screamed, trying to fight it but he was swept off his feet and into a giant whirlpool like portal with colors flashing from all sides. His hands slipped off of Chris and he lost sight of him as they fell deeper and deeper into the vortex.

“OH GOD! HELP US!!!” Trevor shouted. But no one heard. He felt faint, his eyelids drooping. He had to stay awake. He was afraid he would die if he closed his eyes, but he couldn't fight it any longer and went unconscious.

Trevor awoke with his face on lush green grass and above him a clear blue sky. He looked all around him. Everything was so colorful and light. No signs of industrialization anywhere, just nature in all its beauty.

“Where am I?” Trevor wondered. He tried to stand up on two legs like he normally would, but fell forward flat on his face. He looked down at his arms… LEGS? To his horror, he was now some sort of four-legged beast. To make matters worse, he also had hooves.

“Oh god, oh man, oh god, oh man...” Trevor didn't know what to do. What was he? Certainly not a human anymore. And where was Chris? Oh god, he hoped Chris was okay.

He took a couple deep breaths. Freaking out about the situation at hand, no matter how stressful it was, would not help him. He had to have a plan. And the plan was to find Chris and make sure he was alright and safe.  
Up in the distance, Trevor could see a dar- purple shape lying next to a small body of water. He decided to investigate it. After all, he had no leads on where his bandmate could be so he might as well. Of course, that required walking which, due to his recent transformation, would take some getting used to. He slowly inched his way towards the shape, his front legs feeling very wobbly and almost tripping a couple times over some rocks. As he got closer he saw that the shape had wings and a horse tail. A pegasus!

He tapped the pegasus with his hoof and it reared its head. It’s mane was in the same hairstyle as Chris. Could it be…

“Hi, I'm looking for my frien-”

“Trevor??” It was Chris. The voice gave it away.

“Oh my god, it’s you!” Trevor said. “Chris, you're a pegasus!”

“What?” Chris looked at his hoof hands. “I was just gonna say... Trevor, you're a unicorn!”

They looked at their reflection in the pond and saw two horse-faces staring back at them.

“Oh god... Chris, what are we gonna do?”

“I don't know… Hey look! There’s a town over there!”

Sure enough, Trevor saw a couple buildings in the distance. He followed Chris to the village and was surprised by what he saw. Hundreds of little brightly colored horses with “tattoos” on their butts all living together in harmony.

“Wow, this place doesn't seem half bad,” Trevor said.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Chris said looking around in awe. “This is way better than L.A.”

They strolled along the village roads for quite a while until they heard a serene voice call out to them. “Yoo hoo! Over here boys!” It was a pretty pink pony with ribbons in her hair. She was sitting at a table with her lavender-colored pony friend, having a tea party.

“Oh, hello,” Trevor said walking over to the table. “We’re new here.”

“I could see that! You two look awfully lost! My name is Sugarlips Sprinklebutt, and my friend there is Periwinkle Glitterheart.”

Periwinkle said nothing, but shyly waved her hoof at the two Yesmen (Yesponies?) and giggled.

Trevor laughed. “I’m Trevor and my friend here is Chris.”

“WOW! What strange names, I’ve never even heard of names like that before! Have you, Peri?” Sugarlips looked back at her friend who shook her head no. Turning back to Trevor, she continued rambling. “Tell me, where are you two from? Gotta be somewhere exotic, because no-pony has names like that here in Ponyville.”

Ponyville. So that's what this place was called. “Well I’m from South Africa, originally.”

“And I’m from England,” Chris chimed in. “But we both live in Los Angeles now.”

Sugarlips looked very puzzled. “South Africa? England? Los Angeles??”

“I take it you don’t know what those places are,” Trevor said.

“No, ‘fraid not! I mean, admittedly I was never too good at geography but…”

“Ah, forget it.” Trevor chuckled. “Let's talk about other things, I'd like to get to know you more…”

They talked and talked for hours. Suddenly, Sugarlips got down on her knees in front of Trevor. “Oh, Trevor... I think I am in love with you.” She took out a silver horseshoe. “Won’t you please take me as your pony-wife and be my pony-husband?”

Trevor gulped. “But I'm already in a relationshi-”

“DID I JUST HEAR A PROPOSAL? I LOVE WEDDINGS!” One pony shouted.

“Oooh! A wedding! How lovely!”

“Bring on the wedding!”

Trevor found himself surrounded by the tiny colorful ponies, chanting for a wedding. “No stop! I don’t want to be married yet, please!” He screamed, but the chants of the horse-mob got louder and louder. Chris tried to intervene, but there were simply too many horses. Trevor was completely swarmed as the ponies started clambering on top of him, stomping on him with their little hooves.

“OH GOD! I WANNA GO HOME. PLEASE!”

“Why Trevor? Don’t you like it here? Everypony is so happy....”

The chants of the rainbow masses got louder, Trevor’s screams for help became muffled under the weight of two-hundred equines. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't the way he wanted to go out. At that moment, all he wanted to do was tell Chris he loved him. God he hoped Chris was okay…

“AAAAAAHHHH!” Trevor woke up next to the bathtub, back in his human form, thrashing about the place. He stopped as he realized that the horses were no longer there and also his hands were back. It sure felt good to wiggle his fingers and toes again.

Chris stirred from his sleep in the bathtub. “What are you hollering about?”

“Oh god, I had a really bad trip. We gotta throw out those shrooms that Jon gave us, I think they went bad.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “You probably just had too many.”

“Maybe.”

Trevor got up and investigated the house. Everything was fine. He was back in his normal house in normal Los Angeles, California. Sure, there were horses in the real-life, normal world, but they were just normal horses and they were all on farms, far away from the big cities he lived in. He had nothing to worry about. They could never hurt him.

Or could they?

The end.


End file.
